Zelink Sleeping Beauty
by puzzleshipper4life
Summary: On the day of her fifth birthday, Princess Zelda becomes betrothed to Link a future knight of Hyrule. However, when she is cursed by a wicked wizard who wasn't invited, the three goddesses of Hyrule take the princess away to be safe from the curse. By the time she's seventeen, Zelda is able to return home. But the curse is waiting and will true love's kiss be enough to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Zelink Sleeping Beauty

**Genre: **Romance and Fantasy

**Pairing: **LinkxZelda

**Hi everyone, this is my very first Legend of Zelda fanfic for this website. I have this story on as well and I've been wanting to put this on here since I've been on here more often now. Also, I have another Legend of Zelda Disney story in my head and I'm going to work on it once this one is done. I'm up to chapter 9 right now on my laptop and I have the next couple of chapters on here already. I just want people to see the first one and see what you all think since I've been more focused on my YuGiOh works and taking a break from them. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Betrothal and the Curse

Today was to be a joyful day in the great kingdom of Hyrule. Not only is the kingdom celebrating Princess Zelda's birthday, but the king Nador and his queen Yariem are announcing her betrothal to young Link, the son of one of the king's most loyal and brave knights Sir Orca and a beautiful noble woman that is a dear friend to the queen Lady Sibela.

As his mother and Queen Yariem presented Link to his future bride, who's smile is as bright as the ever shining sun, Link's face became warm with blush. Both being a little shy yet welcoming to each other, Link bowed to the princess and Zelda curtsied to the young knight, possibly feeling a little bit of fondness toward each other. Then the two children heard their mothers call them back over to the thrones to meet three special guests for the occasion.

When the trumpets sound, three specks of colored light appeared in the throne room. After enough time had past, the specks turned into three beautiful women clad in red, blue and green, the goddesses of Hyrule. Approaching the royal families, the three women curtsied and said with gentle voices, "Good morning."

Approving the goddesses with a single nod of his head, King Nador said, "Welcome back to Hyrule, Lady Din, Lady Farore, and Lady Nayru."

The red goddess, Din, stood tall on her feet and said as her sisters soon join her, "My sisters and I have gifts for the two children. Nayru, you start."

Bowing her head to her sister, the blue goddess knelt in front of the young princess, gently take her little hand into her grown ones, and said with a gentle voice, "Beautiful princess, I sense so much wisdom in your life. My gift is my powers of wisdom. Use them to protect this great kingdom. As long as you have my power, I am there for you, dear child."

After doing a little bit of magic, Nayru removed her hands from Zelda's little hand and the small princess saw a marking of the sacred object the Triforce on her hand with the left triangle more brighter than the other two.

When Nayru returned to stand next to her sisters, Din nod to Farore and the green goddess knelt in front of the young boy. Taking his small hand into her grown one, Farore said, "I can sense strong courage within your heart. Which is why I give you the gift of courage. As long as you have strong courage, you can over come any threat to you and the kingdom."

Doing the same thing her sister did to the princess, Farore marked Link's hand with the Triforce with the right triangle more brighter than the other parts of the symbol and Farore joined her sisters' side.

Just as Din is walking over to the children to give them the final gift of power, the wind all of a sudden picked up with the doors to the throne room bursting open. When the wind had settled, a dark man had appeared in the throne room, a few feet away from the royal families and the goddesses with a small group of woman behind him. Looking at the man and Gerudo women, Zelda hid behind Nayru and Link tried to be brave as he stood next to Farore.

"Ganondorf!" said Farore as she place a praising, comforting hand on Link's shoulder.

"What is he doing here?" said Nayru as she held Princess Zelda protectively in her arms when she went to her knees.

Smirking an evil smirk, Ganondorf said, "Well, I was curious as to what was going on in the castle since you have everyone in the kingdom; the commoners, the nobility, and even the goddesses. Since you have so many guests, I was wondering why I didn't receive an invitation for such an occasion."

"That's because you were not wanted for this celebration." Din reply as Nayru held Zelda closer and Farore's grip on Link's shoulder tightens slightly.

"Well, since this is such an important celebration, I'd best be on my way then." said Ganondorf as he started to turn to leave with the women close behind.

"Surely there's a reason why you are here, Ganondorf." said Queen Yariem with a polite tone of voice.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, your majesty, I do have a gift to bestow upon your daughter." With the goddesses and Link being protective of Zelda, Ganondorf continued, "The princess shall indeed grow into a beautiful, wise princess. Loved by all who live in this kingdom and especially by those who know her. But, before the sun sets on her seventeenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

Over come with fear for her daughter, Yariem wraps her arms around the little girl to protect her from his terrible words. Getting to his feet, Nador ordered his knights as he pointed at the laughing man, "Seize that villain."

However, before the knights could carry out the order, Ganondorf and his followers disappeared in a dark magic cloud. With Ganondorf gone, Din approached the king and queen who held her frightened daughter in her arms, "Don't worry, your majesties, I still have a gift to give to the child."

"Can you undo this fearful curse, Lady Din?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Ganondorf's powers are very powerful. But, there is something I can do." Placing her hands on the princess, Din said as she started to do a little bit of magic on her, "Little princess, there is a way to save you from such a fate. Yes, you will prick your finger, but you will not die. Instead you'll fall into a deep sleep. You'll be saved by a kiss of true love, and the spell shall break."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the first part of this story. I would like to know what you think, what do you likedislike about the story. If I get enough, I'll put the next chapter in. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Plan

But King Nador was very fearful for his daughter's life. So on the very same day, he had ordered that every spinning wheel in the kingdom was to be burned. And soon it was carried out. Watching the bonfire down in the court yard from a castle tower, Din walked over to join her sisters. "This is not enough." said Din as she sat with her sisters.

"Well, I'm sure it'll work out somehow." Farore said as she thought of what could help.

"Well a bonfire won't stop Ganondorf or his Gerudo Women, not even slow them down." Nayru added.

"Of course not, but what will?"

"Maybe we could reason with them." said Farore.

"Reason, Farore?" her sisters said in unison.

"Well, for one they can't be all bad."

"Oh yes they can, Farore. But we need to worry about a way to save the young princess." then an idea came into Din's mind. "There is!"

"There is a way?" said Nayru.

"What is it, Din?" said Farore when she and Nayru stood next to their older sister.

Being sure that no one is around and rethinking that everyone is down in the courtyard at the bonfire, Din said to her sisters, "Even though Ganondorf would expect us to do anything to save the princess and that he'll figure out a way to put her in more danger, I've come up with this plan. Deep in the forest is the Kokiri Forest. Living among the Kokiries are three young women. They are willingly to raise a child as if it was their own and keep it safe from harm as the child grows among the Kokiri children."

"Well, that is really nice of them." said Farore.

"Who are they and what do they have to do with your plan, Din?" asked Nayru with a bit of interest.

"Turn and face that mirror." As her sisters slowly turn to look into the mirror, Din cast a spell to transform the three goddesses into mortal women. As soon as they saw their reflections, Farore and Nayru at first jumped at the sight of the three women in the mirror.

Then Nayru became really excited as she admired her new appearance. "It's us!"

A little puzzled, Farore asked Din, "You mean, we are those three women?"

With a single nod of her head, Nayru said with happiness in her voice, "We'll take care of the little princess?"

"Why not? If humans can raise a child, so can three goddesses."

"Of course we would have to feed her," said Farore but her sister finished the sentence, full of excitement, "We'll dress her, bathe her, tell her bedtime stories. Oh I just love it!"

"You really love the little princess, don't you Nayru?" said Din with her arms crossed.

"She did place the Triforce of Wisdom on the little princess's hand." Farore reply.

"Now sisters, as we raise the child, we must live like mortals until Princess Zelda is seventeen."

Thinking it over, Farore said as she was doing the math, "The princess is five years old right now and age seventeen is a little more than a decade later. That would mean we would live like mortals for….twelve years!"

"I believe that we'll have a lot of wonderful times with little Zelda." said Nayru, being all giddy like a teenage girl.

"Come along, sisters. We must tell their majesties at once." Lead by Din, the three women went to find the king, queen, and Princess Zelda. Arriving at the court yard, the three found the royal family about to head back inside the castle after the bonfire had died out. Approaching them, Din said, "Your majesties, we need to speak to you."

At first they didn't recognizing them, King Nador said, "Who are you?"

"Don't be alarmed. It's us; the goddesses."

As they start to recognize them, the king and queen let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness." said Queen Yariem as she tried to calm down her heart from not recognizing the goddesses.

"Why do you three look like that?"

"My sisters and I have come up with a plan to keep the princess safe until her seventeenth birthday."

To hear that their daughter will be safe from Ganondorf's curse, the king said, "Go on."

"She'll be safe deep in the forest, where the Kokiri race lives. Of course we will be there to raise her."

To hear that Zelda may need to leave, Nador said as his queen's eyes started to sparkle with tears, "Are you certain that she'll be safe in that village?"

"Yes. The princess will be in good hands and she'll have friends in the Kokiri village."

Looking at each other, Yariem said as tears start to flow down her cheeks, "I think that the goddesses will be able to keep her safe from the terrible curse."

"Well, if you trust them, my queen, then I'll believe that they'll protect our little princess." Looking back at the goddesses, Nador said, "Alright, miladies. We will leave Zelda in your hands for twelve years until she turns seventeen. Once she is seventeen, that's when she must return to us."

The three women curtsied to the king and queen, Din said with her head bowed, "Don't worry, your majesties; as soon as she turns seventeen, we will return her home to you. You have the word of a goddess."

"Thank you for doing this to protect my daughter." said King Nador as his queen started to bid her young daughter farewell. "Also, you'll need good transportation to get to the forest without any problems. I would suggest you take three of our horses from the stables."

"Thank you, your majesty. As my sisters and I get the horses, let Princess Zelda bid her final farewells and take her to the drawbridge, my sisters and I will be waiting there."

"Of course." And so, the three goddesses went to the stables to get three horses as Princess Zelda bid her final farewells to her family and everyone that loves her in the castle. By the time that Din and her sisters were waiting on the drawbridge with their horses, King Nador and Queen Yariem led Princess Zelda to the three women.

Nodding at their daughter, they release her little hands and just as she walked up to the three women, they heard a voice and saw Link running to them with his parents close behind him. "Princess Zelda!" Link called out to her.

Turning to him, Zelda was surprised when Link quickly wrap his arms around her. "Were you just going to leave without saying good-by to me?"

Wrapping her arms around her friend, Zelda said, "I'm sorry, Link. I couldn't find you anywhere in the castle."

"I was upset to hear that you'll be leaving the castle. But I understand you have to in order to be safe from that evil man's curse. I'll miss you, princess."

Tears in her eyes, Zelda reply, "I'll miss you too, Link. I'm sure you'll become a great knight."

"And I know you'll become a beautiful princess." Still shedding tears, Zelda released Link and she walked over to Nayru who picked her up and sat her in the saddle and soon sat behind the child, with the reins in hand. Once Din and Farore were mounted on their horses, the three women rode off.

And so, Nador, his fair queen Yariem, Link and his parents Orca and Sibela watch with heavy hearts as their beloved princess, Link's future bride and the king and queen's only daughter and child disappear into the night with the three goddesses for who knows when she'll be able to return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ganondorf's Search

As the years pass since Princess Zelda left the kingdom with the goddesses, the year of her seventeenth birthday gave every soul in Hyrule hope that one day their beloved princess will return. Although they all had hope, the kingdom still feared of the cursed prophesy that the evil wizard Ganondorf had placed on the princess.

But as long as the Gerudo Dessert glowed with Ganondorf's frustration, the kingdom knew that the prophesy has yet to be fulfilled. Pacing in his throne room, Ganondorf is furious. "This is impossible! Twelve years, and not a trace of the princess! She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air." Turning toward the leader of his Gerudo army, Ganondorf said, "Are you sure you searched everywhere for her, Nabooru?"

"Yes Lord Ganondorf. The girls and I searched everywhere she could have possibly been the last few years that my mother could have missed." said Nabooru and the girls behind her nod their heads to prove that they did look everywhere.

"What about Castle Town, the forest, the ice lands, Goron's Mountains, Zora's Domain?"

"We had looked in the places you've mentioned and the residents have never seen her since she left Hyrule Castle when she was five."

Just about to blow his top, Ganondorf let out a heavy sigh to relieve himself and waved his hand at them. "Fine. You all are dismissed. Get out of my sight right now." With that, all of the Gerudo women left the throne room.

Sitting in his throne, Ganondorf summoned a different servant. "Shadow Ganon, I have a new order for you." When a shadow version of himself appeared, bowing before the Gerudo king and evil wizard, Ganondorf continued, "Circle far and wide. Search for a maiden of seventeen with hair beautiful brown, eyes the color of the clear blue sky and lips red as a rose."

Signaling him to go, Ganondorf said one last thing, "Don't fail me like the Gerudo women did." And so, Shadow Ganon merged with the shadows and left the Gerudo hideout and the dessert, in search of the princess without any intentions of failing his king, planning to not return until he found Princess Zelda like his master ordered. In fact, he had been watching the Gerudo Women closely and remembered there is one area that they didn't search; the Kokiri Village.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Preparing

for her Birthday

And so through the twelve years of her absence from Hyrule, Princess Zelda was raised by the goddesses in a cottage not too far from the Kokiri Village deep within the forest. As Zelda grew up, she made friends with the Kokiri children and they came to love her so much for she is beautiful and very kind. During all these twelve years, the goddesses lived as mortals in order to raise and protect Zelda secretly from Ganondorf's search, just as they had told the king and queen.

On the day of her seventeenth birthday, the goddesses are preparing something special for the princess as she is cleaning upstairs.

Looking through a book full of dresses that can be sewn for a princess, Din showed her sisters the one dress she thought would be perfect for Zelda. "Now this is the dress I chose for her." said Din, pointing at the dress.

Admiring the dress, Nayru said as she imagined the princess wearing the chosen dress, "She'll look so beautiful in this!"

"Have you decided any changes to the dress, Din?" Farore asked.

"Oh no, there's no need to change it. The dress is perfect for her the way it is. We just need to come up with something for the crown."

"But how are we going to get her out of the cottage so we can prepare this for her?"

"Don't worry, we'll come up with something."

Then a young woman of seventeen who came down the stairs stood behind the three women, said with a smile and a little bit of curiosity, "Well," as the women tried to hide the book as they stood next to each other, the young woman walked over to them. "What are you three lovely dears up to?"

"Up to?" they all said in unison. "Well um, Zelda…." Din trailed off as she tried to figure out something to say to Princess Zelda without revealing anything.

Taking a near-by empty basket, Farore said as she hand it over to Zelda, "We want you to pick some berries with the Kokiri children."

Now getting an idea into their minds, Din said as she and Nayru went to push her out the door, "That's it, Farore! Berries!"

"Berries?"

"Lot's of berries, dear." said Nayru as she gently pull Zelda by her wrist.

"But the children and I picked berries yesterday as the last thing I did as a sixteen year old." said Zelda as Nayru wrapped her shawl around her that had her ocarina already inside.

"Yes well we need more, dear." Din reply as they gently push the young woman outside.

A little more curious, Zelda glanced back at the women and with a smile she slowly started to walk the stone path to go to the Kokiri Village to gather the children to pick berries together. "No need to hurry back, dear." Din called out to her from the doorway.

"Don't go too far." said Farore.

"Don't speak to strangers." added Din.

"Just stay with the Kokiri children." then Nayru.

With her gone, the women closed the door and scattered around the room. Nayru gathered things she needs to make a birthday cake and Din gathered what she needs to make the dress. "Now this time, she'll have a real birthday party." said Farore as she went to get things to clean the room.

"With a real birthday cake!" reply Nayru as she got all the things she needs for a special cake for the princess.

"And a dress that a princess can be proud of." added Din as she admired the white, purple, and light gold fabrics that she'll use for the dress.

So, with the right things that they needed, the women went straight to work to make everything perfect for Zelda when she returns.

But when a few minutes had pass with Din sewing, Nayru mixing things for the cake batter, and Farore sweeping the room, a little realization hit the green woman. As she start to cry, her sobbing didn't go unnoticed. Seeing their sister shedding tears, Din and Nayru said, "Why Farore, what's the matter dear?"

Wiping her tear away, Farore reply with a shaking voice, "I realized that after today she'll be a princess and we will no longer have our beloved Zelda as a commoner."

"Now, we all knew this day had to come." said Din, but couldn't help but wipe a single tear from her eye.

"But why did it have to come so soon?" reply Nayru who had began to cry as well.

Trying to not have a shaking voice, Din added, "Besides, we've had twelve years with her."

"Twelve wonderful years with the beautiful child."

Clearing her senses, Din said, "Oh but we have little time to spend crying here. Come on sisters, she'll be back before we can even have everything ready for her." And so the three women went back to getting things ready for Zelda when she returns from picking berries with the Kokiri children.


End file.
